


Milestone

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Holland hits a milestone and they guys look up Halloween costumes for him.





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> laudanumcafe is the sole reason this series is coming back. I'm not gonna expect comments even though that's really what keeps me going. But yeah.

"When is he going to walk?" Pete asked, looking at their baby boy. He was on the ground on his stomach playing with some toys. Patrick was on the couch next to Pete. Andy and Joe were on the ground with Holland.

"He has to get past rolling over first. After that he has to sit up, then he has to crawl. After that he needs to be able to stand up. Then, he will learn to walk." Patrick said softly, reiterating what had been said multiple times before. Patrick smiled lightly at the dejected look on Pete's face. "Just give it time. It'll happen eventually." Patrick said, rubbing his husbands back.

Patrick smiled down at Andy and Joe as they played with Holland. They would hand him toys that he would reach for, give the toys voices and just have fun with the baby.

"You know what's in a week, right?" Patrick looked over at Pete. He had a slightly confused look on his face. Patrick chuckled.

"Halloween!" Joe yelled from the floor, making Holland jump a little. They all looked at the baby, waiting to see if he would cry, but he just went back to smacking his hands on the floor and reaching for toys. Pete's eyes lit up.

"How did I forget?" He asked. Patrick smiled and shrugged. 

"I'm not sure, especially since it'll be Hollands first Halloween." Patrick informed them all. They all perked up at that.

"We have to find the perfect costume for him." Andy said, already forming ideas in his mind.

"What if we went as like a theme? Like the Addams Family or something." Patrick shook his head at Pete's idea. 

"No thank you." Patrick laughed at Pete's sad look. 

"What about this?" Andy said, lifting his phone so the others could see.

(picture isnt working. Sorry guys)

  
Patrick looked at the picture for a moment, hearing 'awes' and 'he would look so cute in that's. Patrick mulled it over, but eventually agreed. 

"He would be pretty warm in that, which is good. It's supposed to be cold that night. It's perfect." He said, smiling at his husbands. Patrick cast his eyes down at their son. His eyes widened. Holland, who had been on his stomach, was now on his back. "Did one of you move him?" Patrick asked, directing their attention to the baby on the floor. He say the shaking heads of his husbands, indicating that none of them had moved the baby.

"He rolled over, by himself." They all watched the child for a while longer, seeing his smiling face look up at the ceiling, then slowly roll himself back onto his front. 

"Look at that Pete." Patrick said, pulling Pete into his side. "He'll be walking before we know it."


End file.
